


Festival Delights

by siren_dragon



Series: The Fluff Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival, Assassin's Festival DLC, Cosplay, F/M, Romantic Fluff, fluff fanfic, sequel to Carnival Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: After a lovely evening in Altissia, you decided to ask Niflheim's charismatic Chancellor if he'd wish to accompany you to Lestallum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my earlier fanfic, Carnival Games; which you don't have to read but I do recommend it. ^_^

Snow drifted slowly outside the large windows of Ardyn's office within Zegnautus Keep, making the Imperial City of Gralea seem oddly picturesque. It always snowed within Gralea, what with the Glacian's corpse resting right on the capital's doorstep; the icy witch likely cursing the ones who had slew her. Ardyn lazily watched the snow fall, the miserable weather making him miss the sunny skies of Lucis and Altissia.

He smiled at the memory of his last visit to the Walls of Water, His Majesty's beautiful companion joining him for a rather lovely evening. True, he did give away the black chocobo doll he was so eager to obtain, but the Chancellor felt...inspired to give the stuffed animal to (f/n). Something about her sparked a feeling he'd not felt in a very long time....

His mobile began to chime and Ardyn frowned at the number displayed, not recognizing it in the slightest. "Hello," he spoke curtly after answering.

" _Hello Ardyn, it's me. I-I'm not sure if you remember me...."_

He smiled, "How could I forget the lovely, young lady who was insistent on possessing a certain black chocobo doll."

" _To be fair, you did give it to me,"_ (f/n) laughed. " _And thank you, by the way. That was very kind of you to do."_

"You deserved it, but you're welcome nonetheless. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, (f/n)."

" _Erm...this is rather embarrassing. But I- Well, I was wondering if you were still in Lucis."_

Ardyn frowned at her nervous tone of voice. "Not now, though I will be returning in a few days time. Is something the matter?"

" _No, nothing at all! I was just curious if you would like to visit Lestallum with me this coming Saturday. They're having a special festival and I thought...I thought you'd enjoy it...."_

Of all the things for (f/n) to say, that was not one Ardyn expected. He blinked once, twice; before a large, smug grin tugged across his lips. "My dear (f/n), are you asking me to meet you for a secret rendezvous?"

" _Yes, I am asking you out on a date Ardyn."_

"And may I ask if your- ah...companions, will be joining us as well?"

" _No, I mean- they will be there; but they don't know about...this. I thought- you know what, it's okay. You don't have to come if you don't want to. You're probably really busy and-"_

"I would love to accompany you, (f/n)." Ardyn interrupted, trying to hold in a laugh as she stuttered out nervous excuses.

Now it was time for (f/n) to remain silent before registering what Ardyn said. " _Oh! Oh, okay. Umm...well, it is a rather strange event, the Assassin's Festival. I hope you don't mind...."_

"Not at all. Shall I meet you in Lestallum?"

"S _ure. I hope you have an easy time finding me."_ She teased, her happiness shinning through her voice.

"Is that a challenge?" Ardyn smirked, leaning further into his office chair.

_"You could say that,"_ (f/n) answered cheekily. " _I shall see you there, Ardyn."_

"Looking forward to it. Until next time, my dear."

Ardyn hung up the phone and moved toward the computer sitting atop his desk. An Assassin's Festival? He thought the event rather odd, considering assassins tend to avoid attention; perhaps a bit of research would be best. Yet Ardyn couldn't fight the excited grin that had appeared on his face at the invitation (f/n) had offered.

 

* * *

 

While Ardyn had lived for quite a long while, even he found his knowledge lacking when (f/n) spoke of an Assassin's Festival. So, he took the time to study on the strange event; finding it a rather twisted idea to see that a man who kills people for a living within a videogame is celebrated so enthusiastically. However, Ardyn was determined to see (f/n) once more, regardless of the circumstances.

But even he had to admit that Lestallum looked incredible with the decorations that seemed to have engulfed the city.

Lights were covered over every inch of Pegglar Outlook and the Main Thoroughfare of Lestallum, with people milling about cheerfully. Vendors were parked on every corner of the Outlook, the scents of delicious festival food drawing customers in like moths to a flame. Music echoed all around as people cheered while a person leapt off a platform into a pile of straw. Ardyn raised an eyebrow at the stunt, a bit eager to try it himself; if only to show off. But first, he had to locate (f/n)â€¦where could she be....

"Don't move." A deep voice spoke as Ardyn felt a pressure against his lower back. 

Ardyn smirked, recognizing the voice regardless of the change in pitch. "It seems I didn't have to find you, my dear. You found me."

"How did you know it was me?" (f/n) smiled, speaking normally once more and removing her hand from his back.

"A lucky guess." He answered, looking up and down at her attire, "I was not aware that we needed to dress up..."

(f/n) beamed happily as she twirled about in place, showing the _Assassin's Creed_ outfit that she had chosen to wear. She was dressed in a short, hooded tunic that was silver with red streaks that came to an end at her mid-thigh. Beneath the tunic was a long-sleeve ivory poet's shirt that was met with a leather gauntlet on one arm and a leather glove on the other. Over her left shoulder was a black cape covering only half of her body. A tendril of her (h.c) hair poked out from beneath her hood, where her (e.c) eyes practically glowed in delight at seeing him. Her joyful expression nearly causing Ardyn to blush... _nearly._

"Do you like it? Cindy and I spent weeks working on it, she was such a big help."

"I believe it looks lovely on you, a perfect fit." Ardyn smiled, "though it does put me at a bit of a disadvantage, as I did not bring a costume."

"If you like, the festival is handing out costumes for guests to use. I'll wait here and...give you some privacy...." (f/n) stuttered out as she gestured to the prize counter, blushing at Ardyn's earlier comment.

"Fear not my dear, I will only be a moment." Ardyn replied before walking toward the prize counter where the costumes were stored. 

"Cheeky man..." He heard her mutter softly, causing Ardyn to grin.

Ardyn hurried over to the prize counter where various costumes lay available for festival participants. While he did admire the designs of the various apparel, he wasn't quite sure which would be the best to wear and decided to choose one at random. After all, it was all only for fun. Quickly Ardyn tugged on the clothing, now resembling more of a pirate than an assassin, before moving out to return to (f.n.)

"Can I help you?" Ardyn heard (f/n) say aloud.

"Yes, I was curious if you saw a certain individual." A sly voice said in reply.

Ardyn froze, recognizing the voice and moving behind a wall to listen. Why the hell was Loqi, of all people, here? Quietly Ardyn glanced about the corner to see the Niflheim's Brigadier General, flagged by several MT's, speaking with (f/n). She eyed the MT's wearily, clearly uncomfortable with the emotionless metal puppets before turning to look at Loqi once more. "I'm sorry, but I have not seen anyone resembling Prince Noctis or any of his retinue."

"Is that right? I hope you are aware that lying to an Imperial Officer is a punishable offense." Loqi spoke irritably, eyes narrowing at (f/n).

"Yes sir, I am aware of that, but I'm afraid I can't help you. If you'll please excuse me."

Just as (f/n) tried to walk away, an MT grabbed hold of her arm. "Wh- let go of me!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible miss, as you are hereby under arrest for consorting with a known fugitive and refusing to cooperate with an investigation." Loqi smirked arrogantly.

(f/n) spluttered in disbelief, "that is ridiculous! I just told you I don't know anything!"

"Our informant say's otherwise. But don't worry, you'll be released as soon as the prince comes for you."

"Stop! Let me go!" (f/n) cried in outrage and slight panic as the MT's begun dragging her away toward Lestallum's Power Plant.

Ardyn cursed furiously as Loqi and (f/n) disappeared down the alley. He couldn't let that snobbish Imperial hurt (f/n), though interfering as Chancellor would likely place her and himself in greater danger. No, if he was to do this, he would need to be stealthy...and he would need help. Ardyn sighed before pulling the hood of his costume over his head and covering the lower half of his face with a scarf. After all, he wouldn't want to place (f/n) in even more trouble after he rescued her....

 

* * *

 

"It was like my attacks just stopped working suddenly, and I couldn't do anything."

"It sounds like they've employed some sort of jamming device that prevents your power from being unleashed to it's fullest potential." Ignis replied.

Noctis sighed, "great."

"Our only option is to infiltrate the power plant and interrupt the empire's interference."

A knock soon sounded on the door, causing the four boys and Cindy to look up. Gladio signaled to Ignis to ready his daggers incase of an attack before opening the door. Standing there was a man dressed in the famous outfit of Edward Kenway from _Assassin's Creed: Black Flag_ , though he had the addition of what looked like a scarf hiding the lower half of his face. Noctis stared at the man in confusion; he didn't know who this person was, but they seemed oddly familiar....

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I was told the Lucian Prince was here and I am in need of your help." The man spoke, his voice muffled by the scarf. "(f/n) has been taken hostage by the empire."

"What?!" Noctis and Prompto exclaimed in outrage.

"How did this happen?" Ignis asked calmly, eying the intruder with suspicion.

"She was arrested for consorting with the Lucian Prince and refusing to assist in their search for him. Should she be taken back to Nilfheim...she may be killed."

Cindy fumed in anger. "First Holly, and now (f/n). If those slimy, no good, tin-can thugs hurt ma friends they'll get a wrench stuffed right up their-"

"I understand your anger, but I would like to handle this carefully to prevent (f/n) from being harmed. But I can not rescue her alone" The man interrupted with a controlled calmness that sent shivers down Noctis' spine. This guy was definitely pissed at the empire.

Gladio narrowed his eyes at the masked man. "And just how do you know (f/n)?"

"She is...an old friend."

"Oh! I know who ya are. Your that guy she kept gushin' 'bout all week; said you two were goin' to the festival together." Cindy smiled, "she was so excited, nothin' dampened her mood."

"As was I." The man replied, though his tone had changed to one of affection and Noctis was certain that if he wasn't wearing that scarf, they would see him smiling.

"Of course we'll save (f/n) and Holly! But...are you sure you should come?" Prompto asked.

The man glared at him, causing Prompto to swallow nervously, "I will be fine."

"Erm, o-okay; no prob...."

Noctis stood up, "first thing's first, we'll need those keycards. Let's head on out everyone." He moved to the window but stopped, turning to their newest team-member. "What the hell do we even call you?"

"...you may call me Somnus."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, I have a weird feeling about Somnus." Prompto spoke as they looped around another alley.

"Me too. The guy feel's oddly familiar, like we've met him before."

"But he seems to really care about (f/n)...almost like a boyfriend would."

Noctis snorted, "it's not really our business who (f/n) dates. But if he's willing the face the empire to save her...he must really love her."

"How goes the hunt for keycards, gentlemen." Somnus spoke, walking toward Prompto and Noctis.

"We've got three so far, how about you?"

"Two down, though I'm afraid we have a small problem. The last keycard is on the Imperial Commander's person."

"Which means we'll have to steal it from Loqi." Prompto sighed.

"First, we'll need to locate him," Noctis added before a large grin spread across his face. "And I know just how to do that; come on."

"So...what's with the mask." Prompto asked as they ran.

"I simply wish to protect my privacy, as well as (f/n)."

Prompto shrugged, "it's cool. You must really like her if you're risking your neck to save her."

"....Yes, I do."

Together the three hurried toward the center of the town and stopping in the parking lot. Noctis quickly glanced about and summoned his sword before flinging it onto the wooden tower. Prompto whistled in amazement as his friend climbed to the top to survey the area. "Good thing Noct's not afraid of heights."

"That magic is quite useful." Somnus spoke, glancing about to ensure an MT didn't surprise them.

"Sure is; it's gotten us out of some tight spots. Though I wish I could warp about, so unfair."

"While that magic is quite useful....I'm sure it can be quite a burden."

Prompto frowned, "what do you mean by-"

A loud _THUMP!_ sounded and the two turned toward the cart of hay to see Noctis emerge, dusting himself off to remove the straws of hay that clung to his clothes.

"Did you find him?" "Yup, this way."

The three hurried out of the parking lot and toward the right and away from the main thoroughfare before hiding behind a parked car. Loqi was several feet ahead flanked by two MT's, "they'll show up eventually. After all, I have what they're looking for."

"Let's go." Somnus said, trailing the commander from the ground with Prompto while Noctis hurried along the rooftops.

"The prince will be all but powerless thanks to our jamming device. And besides, our little guest should have them coming to us in no time. Of course, if a little incentive is needed, I'm sure the lady would more than willing to cooperate with the right, ah...persuasion."

Somnus clenched his fists, eyes narrowing in anger at the back of the commander's head. Oh, he was going to have his head on a _platter._

"Don't worry, (f/n) is a tough girl; she'll be alright. Come on, we have to meet with the others while Noct handles Loqi." Prompto said kindly.

"Understood." Somnus replied as they raced toward the entrance of the power plant.

Arriving at the power plant, they met up with Ignis, Gladio, and Cindy dispatching a few MT's. Soon after an alarm echoed throughout the town, which was quickly followed by Noctis rushing toward them with MT's in tow. He skid to a halt and tossed the final keycard to Cindy. "There you go, you ready?"

"You bet. Let's mosey!" Cindy answered.

"And which one of us will be providing back up?"

Noctis frowned, "Ignis, you go with Cindy. Keep her safe."

"I hope you don't mind me accompanying you," Somnus asked. "I would like to ensure (f/n) safety for myself."

"I would have thought nothing else," Ignis replied. "Shall we?"

Ignis took lead with Cindy beside him will Somnus guarded the rear. Walking into the power plant they ran up to the second floor and quickly dispatched several MT's. Cindy immediately moved toward a control panel and began fiddling with the buttons, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "There! The device is offline!"

"What about (f/n)?" Somnus asked after kicking an MT over a railing.

"There bein' held in an office, this way!"

Immediately Somnus rushed to the designated room and found it locked. Snarling in frustration, he took the borrowed dagger from Ignis and imbedded it between the lock and wall before ripping it open. Ignis nodded in approval, "clever," making Somnus smirk beneath his mask. Rushing inside they saw (f/n) turn to face them, holding a enormous wrench like a sword as two MT's lay in a crumbled heap on the floor. Beside her Holly was removing the cuffs that bound her hands together, grinning at the sight of them.

"Well (f/n), it looks like the cavalry's here."

 

* * *

 

"I'm glad you're both safe!" Prompto cheered, hugging (f/n) and Holly for good measure.

"Thank you Prompto, and thank you everyone."

Gladio scratched his head in embarrassment, "well your boyfriend wouldn't rest until you were safe. And neither would we."

(f/n) turned to face Somnus and beamed happily, "I'm glad."

Somnus smiled beneath his face-mask, more than relieved that (f/n) was safe. He heard a slight coughing from Prompto who gave a nervous laugh. "Well then, we'll just leave you two alone now...."

"See ya two later, and enjoy the festival (f/n)." Cindy and Holly called out before leaving with the four boys to the main attractions.

When the others had disappeared around the corner and were of earshot, (f/n) smiled brightly as she observed his choice in costume, "so you decided to go with Edward Kenway, hmm?"

"To be honest, I choose which ever one was presented to me." Ardyn answered sheepishly, removing the scarf tied around his face.

"It's alright, no harm no foul. Plus, I think it suits you rather well; you should cosplay more often."

"I just might, should I have someone to join me."

(f/n) bit her lip, trying to hide her smile before taking hold of his hand. "Ardyn... I don't know how to thank you; you saved my life."

"Well, you did seem quite capable with wielding that wrench against the MT's" Ardyn smirked before he glanced to the floor in shame. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you (f/n). I placed you in danger and as Chancellor, I was powerless to stop it...."

He felt a hand touch his cheek, lifting his face so that golden eyes met (e/c) iris'. "Yet despite that you came to save me, even though it meant going against those you have allied yourself with. My knight in shinning cosplay..."

She moved forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, making his eyes widen in shock before he returned the action in kind. Across the evening sky fireworks shinned brightly before the two companions broke apart, with (f/n)'s lips slightly swollen from the kiss. Ardyn grinned happily as he tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Well now, that is one way to say thank you."

"Then I suppose you won't mind another?" (f/n) asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask, my dear."


	2. Bonus Chapter - Fan Art

 

Here is a little fanart piece I drew myself for the story ^_^. The original link on my Tumblr is here: <https://siren-dragon.tumblr.com/post/166126924121/ffxv-assassins-festival-here-is-a-little-fanart>

 


End file.
